


A Small Mistake

by lapsaptong



Category: Soul Calibur, Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Curtis is a good friend, First Dates, Grøh is a shy guy, It’s a Modern AU thing so why not, Jin is done with everyone, Lars and Lee are brothers but not by blood, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: Prequel to Sleep is For the Weak, They Say—————Grøh and Lars mistakenly takes each other’s hoodie, not realizing it until their friends point it out along with some other obvious facts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @outpostblitz. You can find them on Twitter and check out their artwork of this pairing. This story is based off how my friend got together with her boyfriend. Kinda interesting, haha. 
> 
> Sorry if the characters are, in ways, out of character. I’m destressing by writing small stories.

“…That’s not your hoodie,” a blonde simply stated, smirking as his best friend gave him a confused look before glancing down at his attire.

“What do you mean?” The white haired man asked, furrowed brows staring at his attire, “I’m pretty sure this is mine, Curtis.”

“The sleeves, Grøh,” Curtis sighed, shaking his head, “Honestly, you need to get more sleep. You wouldn’t be making simple mistakes like this.”

Grøh ignored the last part, staring at the white sleeves and noticing that the cloth was more bunched up near his elbows. Frowning, the younger switched his books to his other arm, letting the free sleeve roll to its original length.

Its really long original length…

“…this isn’t mine.”

“It sure isn’t,” Curtis said, grinning at his best friend’s pouting expression, “It has a different design from yours, even if it’s also a lion.”

Grøh glanced at the smug look on his friend’s face, quickly whipping the long sleeve against the blonde’s face, making him flub and stutter.

“Hey!”

“Needed to make sure you were paying attention.”

“Har har.”

——

Blue eyes twitched in annoyance as a brown haired man stared at the hoodie held in front of him.

“Did you shrink your clothes again, Lars?” A woman with pink haired asked, gaining snickers from the others sitting at their table.

“No,” Lars grumbled, “This isn’t even mine.”

“You sure? It has a lion design on it,” another with silver hair replied, holding his hands on defense when he received a glare.

“Not everything I own has a lion design on it, Lee.”

“You sure about that, Lars?”

“I swear to God…!”

“Perhaps you grabbed someone else’s attire?” Jin sighed, snapping wooden chopsticks apart.

“Someone else’s…?”

Jin pointed his chopsticks in a direction as the other three followed it, watching a man with indigo streaked white hair walk in the distance wearing a white oversized hoodie with a sandy blonde haired man next to him.

“He’s cute,” Lee chuckled, unknowingly saying aloud the same thought Lars had.

“You know him?” Alisa asked, tilting her head at Lee.

“His name is Grøh,” Jin said, “We’re in the same polictical science course.”

“Oh, so that’s his name,” Lars murmured, watching Grøh and his friend leave the building.

“He literally sits next to you,” Jin replied, only receiving a middle finger in return.

“You know him too?” Lee asked, eyebrow raised.

“We have Scandinavia history together. He sits in front of me. Never really had the guts to talk to him.”

“You? Scared?”

“I just felt like our personal traits don’t match. He seems like the studious type.”

“Oh, so are you like the jock and him the nerd if you get into a relationship?” Alisa asked, clapping her hands together as her eyes twinkled in excitement.

The three males stared at the pink haired girl.

“I think you’re spending too much time on social media,” Lars replied, earning a pout.

“Since he’s in your next class, give him my number yeah?” Lee asked, receiving a head slap from Alisa.

“Stop being weird,” she said while Lars shook his head and Jin ate his lunch in silence.

——

Grøh sighed, sitting in his seat and sipping the iced coffee he bought from the vending machine outside. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over. He still wore the oversized hoodie as the wind picked up while temperatures slightly dropped. He should probably find the owner of it…

“Hi,” a deep voice said as silver gray eyes slowly looked up, eventually meeting ocean blue ones. Grøh blinked, taking in the stranger’s features. “My name’s Lars and I accidentally took your hoodie.” Silver eyes looked over him, trailing down to the forearm with a white hoodie draped over it.

He’s handsome…, Grøh thought to himself, before mentally slapping himself back to reality, Stop thinking like that! He was trying not to blush.

“I thought it was mine at first until I saw the size and you wearing it,” Lars said, carefully observing Grøh’s reaction as he held out the smaller hoodie. His hoodie was quite large on the other, showing nearly the whole collar of the navy blue shirt underneath.

For Grøh, he realized he was probably staring at the other for a long time and quickly looked back up at Lars. “I’m sorry for taking your hoodie,” Grøh apologized, taking off the large hoodie and handing it back to Lars.

“Thanks, Grøh.”

“You know me?”

“We’re in the same political science class. We also sit next to each other.”

“Oh…”

As they exchanged the hoodies, their hands touched, and it took everything in Grøh’s mind to not blush or do anything stupid. Lars hid his amused look when seeing the other freeze.

Why was he acting like a high school girl meeting her crush? Damn it.

Grøh quickly put on his own hoodie, shuddering when the cool air began to seep into his skin and freeze the warmth, but for some reason, he missed wearing the larger one. As Lars sat in his usual seat behind Grøh, there was an awkward silence between the two as several more students began to fill the room.

“What’s your major?” Lars suddenly asked and Grøh turned around to respond, except he was looking elsewhere.

Is he…nervous about something? The brunette thought, shaking off the odd interaction.

“Politics. You?” Grøh finally responded quietly.

“Business.”

Grøh nodded, finally glancing up at the other. “How’s…college life?”

“It’s kind of boring,” Lars replied, waving his hand lazily, smiling when he met the other’s eyes, “Though meeting new people makes everything interesting.”

The indigo streaked haired man numbly nodded, unable to respond to the last part, but he quickly changed the subject.

“S-So why are you in the Scandinavia history course?”

“I’m from Sweden. Well, my parents are, but they moved here when I was still a kid. Doesn’t hurt to learn about the homeland’s history.”

“Really? I also had the same reason of taking this course. I’m from Norway.”

“I didn’t think I’d meet another person from the North,” Lars said, smiling, “I’m glad I met you.”

“Likewise.”

——

They didn’t talk much in political science as the professor in charge was strict and tolerated no talking. In the Scandinavia course, they talked a bit more about their countries.

Lars glanced at the other when he could, seeing how diligent the other was and the natural frown on Grøh’s face. At the end of the class, the two talked before leaving for their respective friends, who were already out of class and waiting.

“Good thing Scandinavia class is canceled,” Lars said, “I can go back to the dorms and sleep longer.”

“Yeah,” Grøh replied, smiling shyly. He turned to leave, backpack slung over one shoulder and hoodie draped over his arm, but stopped when Lars called out to him.

“Wait, Grøh, can I ask you something?”

“Huh?” The other asked, pale silver eyes staring into the ocean blue ones.

“Are you free tomorrow?” He asked as Grøh looked over to him with a confused look.

“…I‘m not sure yet. Why?”

“Would you go out with me?”

“Huh?”

The indigo streaked white haired man didn’t know he said that aloud, flushing when Lars kept smiling at him.

“A date.”

Grøh blinked, trying to form words but nothing came out from his open mouth. He swore he could hear the inner Curtis telling him, “Say something!”

“I…I don’t…I mean, I have to think about it?” Grøh replied weakly with a small shrug. Lars laughed, taking a scrap of paper on the desk and a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something down and handed it to the other, who hesitantly took it.

“Here’s my number. You can text or call me whenever you decide.”

Grøh stared at the numbers in neat handwriting before looking up at Lars, who smiled and waved as he walked out. When Grøh finally found himself to leave the class, Curtis eyed him in worry before trailing over to the white hoodie in his arm.

“Really? Again?” The blonde sighed as Grøh followed his gaze to the familiar hoodie that wasn’t his, “I can handle only so much of your sleep deprived ass.”

The white haired man only scowled and huffed, still trying to process everything.


	2. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Grøh goes on their first date, except Grøh needs help with a lot of things, both mentally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wasn’t thinking of doing another chapter but it was sitting there after the first part so whatever haha…¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (I should be working on the other but I was and am still in a bad mood.)

It didn’t take long for Curtis to find out since they were roommates. They were sitting in the small living room, working on assignments of other classes. He was adept to reading upside down as Grøh set his phone down. 

The texts continued coming from the other person, except Grøh didn’t respond or even realize that his phone wasn’t on sleep mode. 

“You have a date? What did you do?” Curtis asked, grinning at his friend, who went from calm to shocked in an instant, face turning red. His hand immediately shot out to his mobile, pocketing it away as Curtis laughed. 

“It’s none of your concern,” Grøh snapped, “There is no date.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Look,” the blonde began, his teasing tone changing to his I’m-serious voice, “Going on a single date won’t hurt you. They’re interested in getting to know who you are. Socialize.”

“I already socialize with you.”

“Grøh, we’re best friends.”

“Yeah, so?”

Curtis rolled his eyes, huffing, “There’s someone else who wants to get to know you. Give them a chance.”

Grøh looked away, his cheeks flushed red. “What about my academics? I have things to do.”

“Now you’re just making excuses,” Curtis groaned, leaning across the table, placing a hand on Grøh’s shoulder, and squeezing, “It’s okay to admit that you’re afraid of something like this. It’s new to you.” He felt the younger slump in defeat and pulled away. 

“I just…don’t get it. Why would he want to go out with someone like me?” Grøh mumbled to himself, scratching his cheek and furrowing his brows in worry. 

“Because he finds you interesting and sees something in you. What’s his name?”

“Lars.”

“When and how did you meet?” 

“We have Scandinavia history together…and we all have political science together.”

“Where does he sit next to…,” Curtis trailed off, his mind connecting the dots together, “Wait, is he the guy you keep switching hoodies with?”

The indigo streaked white haired man flushed in embarrassment and slowly nodded.

“How adorable,” Curtis teased as Grøh glared at him. The blonde’s demeanor could change from serious to teasing again in seconds just to get a rise from the other. 

“…shut up.”

“Well, did you say yes?”

“I said I’d text him my answer.”

“That’s one way to get a number.”

“Shove off…”

“Lars and Grøh sitting in a tree-AGH!”

Dorm security were immediately notified of screaming and shouting in one of the rooms. A text was later sent out to Lars, who made a noise (shout) in excitement, startling a meditating Jin and receiving a kick to the gut. 

——

“You stole my man, Lars!” Lee whined as the brunette buttoned a part of dark brown polo shirt. 

“He wasn’t even yours to begin with,” Lars snapped at his older brother, feeling oddly protective of Grøh. Then again, Lee could be…creepy when he wanted to, “You’ve never even met him.” 

“Neither did you!”

“We have classes together.”

“So?”

Lars sighed in exasperation, checking his watch, “I’m heading out. Text me if you need anything.”

“I need you!”

“Sure.”

“But seriously,” the silver haired man said, dropping his childish act and giving Lars a thumbs up, “Have fun and good luck.”

“Thanks.”

——

Grøh grumbled as Curtis threw some clothes at him. He was already wearing a black shirt and jeans.

“You’re only doing this to have a laugh.”

“You’re my best friend. I have to make sure you look good on your first date.”

“It’s…ugh.” 

“You keep telling yourself that. Put those on.”

“The clothes I’m wearing is fine.”

“Do it or I’m following you to your date and telling Lars about-!”

“OKAY!” Grøh shouted, fuming and stomping to the bathroom, and slammed the door harshly. Curtis snickered, grinning at the closed door. 

They obviously didn’t want another incident with dorm security, even if it was hilarious and embarrassing. 

When Grøh finally came out with a frown on his face, Curtis whistled, giving a thumbs up. The white haired male was wearing a white T shirt and plain light blue dress shirt over and the same black jeans. Curtis smiled, patting his shoulder. “You look much better.”

“I feel and look dumb.”

“That’s just the nerovusness talking.”

“What if I mess up?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. Be yourself, Grøh.”

Grøh nodded, heading to the door and stopping when Curtis called out, “If he hurts you, let me know and me and Master Orzal will kick his ass.” The indigo streaked white haired man laughed, shutting the door behind him. 

——

“Wow…you look really nice,” Lars said as a flush rose up to Grøh’s cheeks. 

“Thanks,” the smaller man mumbled while mentally cursing at Curtis. 

The two walked through the park near the university as the path through would eventually lead to a large plaza of restaurant and shops. They also exchanged hoodies once again, Lars laughing and Grøh even more flustered. 

“Feels nice to have some free time, huh?” Lars asked, hands in his pocket as he watched joggers and cyclists go by and families enjoying their picnics. 

“I guess, yeah,” Grøh replied softly, smiling to himself, “It’s been a while since I’ve had free time.”

“Oh? Busy with school work and stuff?”

“More or less. My friend says I’m a workaholic and addicted to coffee.”

Lars laughed, gaining a flush from the smaller man, “Good thing we’re going to a cafe, huh?”

“I…I suppose,” Grøh muttered, slightly guilty as he was the one that chose the place, “Did you want to go anywhere?”

“I honestly didn’t really have a place in mind,” Lars abashedly replied, scratching the back of his head, “I thought of the cafe, too, but I wasn’t sure if you had a preferred place.”

When they reached the designated cafe, Grøh exhaled quietly as the smell of coffee calmed his senses. “You really like coffee, huh?” Lars commented, smile widening when Grøh turned red. The smaller man’s peaceful and relaxed look when they entered the shop nearly made Lars’ heart skip a beat. 

He was really pretty. 

“It’s good,” Grøh murmured to defend himself.

“What do you want to drink?” Lars offered, “It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Well, I want to.”

——

“He bought you coffee and then you guys talked the rest of the day?” Curtis asked, staring at his best friend’s limp form on the couch. Grøh had walked in, dazed and in his own world, until the blonde asked him how his day was. 

“Yeah,” Grøh gave a muffled response before turning his head slightly to speak unmuffled, “I think I messed up.”

“Nonsense. You can’t expect first dates to be an instant ‘let’s get in a relationship’ thing.”

“I know that, but we just talked about…school and life.”

“That’s not a bad start. It’s one solid thing you have in common.”

“Nnnn…”

“Don’t worry, Grøh. As you get to know him more, it’ll be a smoother sailing than now. You could always bring up something you enjoy and see if he knows or wants to know.”

“You’re already assuming I’m going on another date,” the sulking man grumbled, glancing at the blonde. 

“Well, yeah. It’s kind of obvious you like him.”

“Whatever.”

“You were literally swooning when you got back.”

“Piss off…”

“Hey, if you need a best man-“

The only response was a pillow being thrown and a door slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For people waiting for updates on my other stories, it’s still in progress and I haven’t abandoned it. I just haven’t had enough time or thoughts to improve it and make it flow.


End file.
